gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Opal (Blue Pearl
Opal is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Blue Pearl and Amethyst (shoulder gem). Appearance She has lavender skin with periwinkle hair. She has four arms and a chip in her tooth. Her gemstones are embedded on her chest and left shoulder. She wears a blue and magenta Homeworld uniform with a Blue Diamond symbol on her chest. She wears a sheer purple tutu with purple leggings and magenta boots. Personality Nothing is know about Opal's personality. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * This fusion is just a regular Opal, not a Blue Opal or a Fire Opal, as the real gemstone opal has a wide variety of colors in it.In the comments of the post featuring her, GemCrust added a comment saying, "No, just Opal. An Opal has a wide variety of colors in it. She's not a Blue Opal or a Fire Opal, just a regular Opal." Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstones Gallery Amepearl.png|Opal's fusion dance. References Category:A to Z Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Blue Pearl Fusions Category:Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Opals Category:Original Characters Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Interpretations Category:Fusion Opals